


Let it go

by crystalisfey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, good dads, sam just finished studying law, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalisfey/pseuds/crystalisfey
Summary: Gabriel and Sam are foster dads, and Sam has just graduated from Stanford school of law and is looking forward to the future. Gabriel wants to help Sam but what happens when things go wrong...?





	Let it go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,  
> yes, the title is an Elsa quote,  
> hope you enjoy this story.

“C’mon Sam, as your boyfriend I have the the right to mess up your life”  
“No gabe you don't,  
“You need to get the Fuck out of my life. Now!”  
“sam...Please...give me another chance. I won't mess up so badly again”  
Gabriel, looking into sam's eyes, knew he had no chance left, he’d gone too far.  
“Please Sam…”  
“Get OUT!!!”  
___  
Gabriel had gone too far.  
This morning, he’d woken up beside sam, they'd been cuddling, making up over their recent argument about Dean and whether he was a bad influence on their foster daughter- Maya.  
He’d seriously believed that Dean, in his current drunken moods was not a healthy person to be around Maya and that he needed to get help.  
Sam had told him plainly that Dean would still see Maya and that he would still babysit Maya, that Dean would bounce back.  
He may be the trickster but sam was wrong about that. That argument had lasted for a week, until finally, last night they'd agreed to peace and that Sam would speak to Dean about it.  
Now it had all blown up.  
They'd eaten chicken omelet for breakfast, an invention of sams that had become a family favorite.They'd all sat at the counter and Maya told them about her plan to become a princess, how they could both play as her knights and help her free the dragon. It had been a good morning, with Sam smiling and him laughing.  
Today was also the day that Sam had a job interview...  
Last year, Sam had finally graduated from Stanford and now he had been invited for an interview at the prestigious Ellen&co firm. If he’d be accepted then they’d all have to move to downtown Stanford California, but Sam wanted that job so it was probably gonna happen.  
____  
After breakfast, they had both walked Maya down to her kindergarten and returned home to have some time alone.  
Gabe, seeing how tense Sam had been, worrying that he was a failure, had decided to try to boost Sams self esteem. To become the trickster once again.  
At about 1 o'clock, Sam had left, wearing his one fancy Armani suit,leather briefcase in hand, they kissed goodbye and Sam had been out. Speeding away to california traffic and his prospective job.  
Gabe, running to the basement to create his illusion, created a man, another lawyer who would compete for the job against Sam. His plan was that Sam would still get chosen, but also get a self esteem boost because heck, he’d been chosen over a top notch Yale graduate(the unknown illusion guy).  
Sending the illusion on its way with simple words of magic, Gabe had no way of knowing that Sam would Arrive late to his interview, and be unnerved by the new competition.

___________________________________________________________________

Sam knew that he was going to be late. The clock in his car read 1:35. His interview was at 1:50, and he was still stuck in traffic, a half-hour away from his destination. Great! The radio- blasting Bon jovi-reminded him of the ugly argument that he’d had with Gabe about Dean. It had gotten so intense that he had moved downstairs to sleep in the guest bedroom- alerting little Maya that there was a major problem between him and Gabe.  
She even went as far as to enter his room and say”don't worry papi, Gabe still loves you and you him”, her brown eyes shimmering with affection.  
Between her and Gabe, she was the real Angel.  
Gabe has a propensity to hurt people unintentionally.Hopefully Gabe wouldn’t do anything today. This job could be his big break, his chance to become something better than a drunkards failed brother, better than a blood addict who was a junkie for adrenaline.  
Finally, the traffic began to move, all the cars slowly starting to get back in motion.  
Losing himself in his thoughts, Sam gets snapped back to reality by the ringing of his phone. Automatically, without hesitating or looking at who the caller is, Sam answers.  
“Hello”  
“Hi, Sam Winchester, this is Miss.Jo from Ellen&Co.”said a calm,utterly formal voice.  
“Hi Miss.Jo, I may be slightly late for the interview, you know how atrocious California traffic is” he replied, trying to keep his panic at bay.  
“That's perfect Mr.Winchester, we have another interviewee who will go before you. You may need to wait a couple of extra minutes when you get here.”  
“No problem mamm, thanks for telling me”  
“Goodbye”  
The call, ending with a tone as cold as its beginning left sam reeling. He had competition,he was late and he- according to the email that he had just received- was competing against a Yale law school graduate who was at the firm on time. What a shitty week.  
Arriving at the firm at 2;10, standing across the white brick building, palm trees framing the walkway to the big door, sam desperately wished that Dean, or even Gabe were here to tell him that the Yale grad would flunk, but they weren't here ,so, straightening his suit as best as he could, Sam entered the firm.  
____  
Greeted by cold, stale air, Sam was lead to an uncomfortable looking red chair- though obviously an expensive one-and was told to wait until he would be called in.  
Feeling as if he was back at grade school waiting to see the principle about some incident or low grade, Sam took out his phone and started scrolling through pictures.  
There were pictures of him and Gabe at the beach, the day they'd signed Maya’s paperwork, him and Dean at a bar, Maya at her 6th birthday sitting on Dean shoulders...so many pictures.  
“Excuse me Mr.Winchester, Mrs. Ellen is waiting to see you inside” said a deep baritone voice, belonging to an obviously well off man in his twenties, “Im the Yale grad, Mr.Gabs, May the best of us get this job”  
Sam, not even shaking the mans offered hand, walked into Mrs.Ellen's office, legs shaking and briefcase rattling.  
“Sit Mr. Winchester. May I call you Sam?” said a cool voice,its owner hidden in the shadows.  
“Of course, Mrs. Ellen-I presume”  
“Yes, yes. Now that the formalities are out of the way, you definitely dress for the part Sam”  
Stepping out of the shadows, Mrs.Ellen was a sight to behold. The only way to describe her would be...powerful. Dressed in a deep magenta dress,black stilettos and platinum blonde hair held back in a bun. A silver chain encompassing her neck and eyes dark and sharp as a cold night, Mrs.Ellen looked like she could easily cower the queen if need be.  
“You want to become a lawyer, I need a lawyer. Why should I take you though Sam Winchester?  
“Um uh…”stopping to take a deep breath, he starts over.” I believe I would suit this job and be an asset to the firm Mrs.Ellen. I've wanted for a long time to be a lawyer, studied to become one- was the top student in my class- and i think I could give something to the world, with the backing of your firm and its teachings helping and backing me”  
Looking over at his interviewers calm face, sam plowed on, answering question after question, asking his own and replying to the best of his ability, keeping his clammy hands out of Mrs.Ellen's view.  
Truthfully, Sam was getting worried. Mrs.Ellen's face never changed from its stoic expression and he needed to be home soon to help make dinner and take care of his family.  
“Thank You for your time Mr.Winchester. If you will wait outside with Mr.Gabs, soon I will give you both my answer.”  
Sam walking back over to the stiff red chair, sits across from Mr.Gabs- who looked unnervingly calm with his legs crossed reading the new-yorker.  
“How well do you think you did, Mr. Gabs? Asked Sam quietly.  
“As well as can be,I believe, Mr.Winchester”  
Mr.Gabs, not even sparing sam a look, continues reading his magazine, ever so often mumbling some incoherent words.  
Feeling his phone vibrate, sam answers Gabes call.  
“Hey sammy, how's everything going?”  
“Not well Gabe, there's some jerk from yale here...he's better than me.”  
“Come now sam, he can't be that good” jokes Gabriel.  
“I arrived late Gabe...I don't think I impressed them enough.”  
“...” hearing the utter silence from Gabes side he quickly ends the call, grabs a random magazine and starts reading about the latest lingerie trends.  
Apparently leather is back in style- shame neither him or Gabe are interested in that,and with Maya, wow, they're need to be really quiet if they decide to get creative.  
Lowering his magazine to cover his pants area, sam furtively glares at the intruder,who with his designer Dormeuil Vanquish suit and slicked back surfer blonde hair looked totally at home in the hideous red waiting chair.  
“Mr.Gabs, Mr.Winchester, please enter Ellen's office and take a seat.”  
The men, following the clacking of the secretaries heels take to their places, facing once again, Mrs.Ellen's desk.  
“Boys,Boys,Boys...what a hard choice this was” tisked Mrs.Ellen, walking around her desk to lean on it, her legs inches away from the boys.  
“Mr.Gabs, you've been accepted. Mr.Winchester,Please leave and see me later.Don't forget to shake hands with Mr.Gabs though-y’know, respect and all that…”  
Raising his hand to accept Mr.Gabs way to moisturized one, they both shake hands under Mrs.Ellen's watchful gaze. Sam, feeling something liquid oozing out of his hand, looks down and sees Mr.Gabs hand liquefying, his whole body turning into a silver liquid.  
Snatching his hand away, they-Sam and his now more prospective employer- stupidly watch as the liquid man burns away, leaving behind a scent of burned oak and etches on the high-end parquet floor.  
Leaning down to read the message, it read:  


Congrats Sam, You got the job. Woohoo!

“Gabe you fucking idiot!”, turning around to face the startled lady,” Mrs.Ellen, I must go. Do send me an email about whatever you have to say.”  
Stomping away, Muttering about how much Gabriel deserved a good spanking or even more so, how he should just be gone, Sam drives all the way back to their apartment in that same frame of mind.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Gabe couldn't wait for Sam to come back home. Sam had to have gotten the job, despite his worries. He’d even cooked dinner for once, Risotto and mushroom with a side glass of cabernet red wine and for dessert- double chocolate mousses with raspberries on top.  
It hadn't been easy making everything, with Maya inbetween stealing fingerfuls of chocolet and playing peek-a-boo between his legs. And then she'd gotten dirty so she’de needed a bath and then he’d needed a bath and to organize the tiny house and to set the table. A Lot of hard work.  
Hearing a car door slam outside, followed by the jinggling of keys, Maya runs to the window, squealing with delight.”Daddy, look,Pappy's here...Oh,oh...He looks mad”.  
Gabe, joining Maya at the window, saw that she was right.  
“Go open the door for Pappy hon. I’ll be along in a minute.”says Gabe in a thick scottish accent, Delighting at Maya’s resulting laughter.  
Rushing down to the basement to see the results of the illusion man, Gabe looks over the ingredients that he’d used once again.  
Great! He had put to much cat brains in the potion. If you put a bit then the man would be smart but still lose. But with his error in calculation, there was a small chance that Sam would have gotten the job. That's what probably had happened. Sam was not a lawyer at the firm. Shit! Now his cooking would look like a -you were supposed to win but you didn't loser so here's a feel better gift- instead of a -congrats, I love you- dinner.  
rushing back up the stair, Gabe crashes into Sam's firm chest and starts falling backwards, luckily, Sam grabs his hand and pulls him upright before he lands on his tush.  
“Hi, Sam. How'd it go?”  
“You know how it went Gabe. You were the one who sent the liquide- illusion-yale graduate right?”  
“Sam..” he quietly muters,”it wasn't supposed to go like that...I messed up”  
“Yes, you did. And you shouldn't have”  
“C’mon Sam, as your boyfriend I have the the right to mess up your life”  
“No gabe you don't,  
“You need to get the Fuck out of my life. Now!”  
“sam...Please...give me another chance. I won't mess up so badly again”  
Gabriel, looking into sam's eyes, knew he has no chance left, he’d gone too far.  
“Please Sam…”  
“Get OUT!!!”  
“K, i'll go pack my bags” Gabriel dejectedly whispers to the air, his feet heavy as he climbs up to their shared bedroom and starts to pack his bags.  
Looking at the pictures on the nightstand- of the day he'd asked Sam out,that time they tried to cook together and it had ended with a food fight- those pictures belonged to Sam.  
Eyes starting to water, a sure sign that crying would soon follow, Gabe collapses on their bed, breathing in the smell of his and Sam’s scent combined from their blanket.  
Soon, he was bawling like a baby.

________________________________________________________________________

Sam was mad. More than that. He was astounded. Had he just dumped Gabe? What's going to happen with Maya now? Will he still get the job? Over and over, the same loop of though ran around in his head, following him all the way to the guest bedroom. Till he collapsed on the bed, crying his heart out. Covered in snot, tears trailing down his face, a crumpled tissue was suddenly wiping his face- or trying to.  
“Pappy, stop crying. Here's a tissue. You're dirty.” a small voice whispered. Maya, with her little hands and tissue was trying to clean his face.  
“Maya, Wha...what are you doing here…”  
“You're crying pappy...and so is daddy” looking up at sam's face, she continues slowly ”I need both my parents not crying...you can't have Pappy leave. He made dinner and I got in his way. Do you not like Pappy?”  
“Maya baby, I do like pappy, but…”  
“But what Daddy?”  
“He hurt me”  
“But...did he mean to?”  
“Well no”  
“Talk to him...that helps”  
Sam, staring into Maya innocent brown eyes jumps when Maya runs out of the room, her yellow bowtie flying out of her hair and landing at the doorway.  
Sighing, sam starts to clean himself up, wondering in what world is your foster daughter your couples therapist. Going to the kitchen, he see all the food. Deciding to warm it all up, he arranges a tray of food for him and Gabe and puts the quickly warming food on the tray.

_______________________________________________________________________

Hesitantly knocking on their bedroom door,a small “enter” is heard.  
Entering the dark room, sam turns on the light to find Gabe flopped on their bed, hair tousled with tear streaks running down his face.  
Gabe, quickly covering his face starts to speak “*hiccup* I’m leaving soon Sam...I need some more*hiccup* time”  
“Gabe, I've got dinner for us...everything that you made. Move over, Would’ya?”  
Gabe, quickly scooting to give Sam some more space, quickly cleans himself and gets under the covers.  
“Look gabe...what you did was wrong...but…”  
“It won't happen again Sam. I got some measurements wrong for the ingredients”  
Exasperated, Sam sits down beside Gabe and sets the dinner.  
“Look, we need to work things out for Maya’s sake, okay?”  
Not a minute later, a light pitter patter is heard and then a a ball of pouf jumps on the bed.  
“Maya baby, I see you’re in your fuzzy pjs”  
“Uh hu” she responds seriously “it's movie and dinner night. I brought my own plate too”  
Handing Sam her superhero plate, Maya cuddles up next to Gabe, taking the place between her two parents to be her own for the night  
“What movie are we watching Maya?” asks Gabe, hoping that the movie would not be another despicable me movie or even worse, another home alone movie that they’d already watched a million times.  
“Frozen!”  
“Um..why” sam intervenes, dispensing the dinner around and taking his own place at the bed.  
“Because you dudes need to learn to ‘let it go’ as Elsa says”  
Sam and Gabe, sharing a knowing glance, both start to laugh big belly laughs, laughing even harder at Maya’s look of confusion.  
“Very well child”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And they watched the movie and ate Gabe’s delicious dinner, falling asleep shortly after Elsa’s epic singing scene


End file.
